Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Ultra Instinct
by YuriBluflame
Summary: Months after the defeat of Dabura, peace has returned to Conton City and it's inhabitants. But when another anomaly affects history, it's up to the Surpreme Kai of Time, Elder Kai, Conton City's hero, Mayze and her partner, Alaka, to stop it and restore time. Before it's too late.


**I know that I've put this in the Super category, but you'll see why when the history change happens. Also, my descriptions can be crappy so I'll give you guys a lay out of what my characters (OC's) are wearing:  
**

 **Mayze (Female Saiyan): Upper Body; Amy's Battle suit. Lower body; Student Skirt. Hands; Orange Star High School T-Shirt. Feet; The Latest Fashion  
Alaka (Female Majin): Upper & Lower Body; Dyno Woo-gi. Hands; Time Patrol Gi. Feet; Battle Suit (CC)**

 **Apologies** **for any mistakes, repetitiveness and/or poor writing! Also, any characters in this story belong to their original creator. I only own my Time Patrollers!**

* * *

It was Age 852, and for the Supreme Kai of Time too much has happened ever since the Hero of Conton City arrived on day one. From Towa and Mira messing up time once more and almost succeeding in destroying everything the Time Patrol has ever done, to an almost altered timeline for the Tournament of Destroyers, Trunk's history being wiped out by Goku Black and Zamasu, and lastly Dabura. It still gave the time goddess chills knowing how far the King of Hell had made Towa's dream a reality and how she was almost killed. If it hadn't had been for the Conton City Hero, and Fū (reluctantly though), Dabura would have no doubt won.

Now, standing in the time vault, the Supreme Kai of Time had scroll after scroll in front of her, going over them to make sure that everything was in it's correct place in time and there had been no more distortions.

"Ah, there you are," said a voice behind her, and to Chronoa, a very annoying voice. Walking up and standing next to her, the Elder Kai looked at the slightly shorter woman with a confused look, his hands behind his back as always. "I know you love your job and all, but don't you think you should rest? Nothing has happened since the Dabura incident."

"I know that," replied the pink skinned woman, her eyes however never leaving their task. He was right, though she would never admit it out loud. Ever since Dabura's defeat and Fū's disappearance, peace had at long last come to Conton City and it had stayed that way for a good while. Of course every now and again, there had been a small disturbance but it was easily flushed away by the many Time Patrollers that lived in the city. "But I refuse to have what happened here repeat itself."

"And I understand that," said the old man, "and you've done a really good job. But another part of your job, is knowing when to stop and take a break. Besides Trunks and his partner are out there as well, making sure there isn't any trouble. I'm pretty sure they can handle things while you rest."

For a second, Chronoa let the Elder Kai's words sink in to her mind. Letting out a sigh a moment after, she knew once again he was right. She's been at this for a couple of hours now, and honestly her eyes where beginning to hurt from watching all of the history. "You're right," she whispered, but then a smile came to her face. She turned her head and stared at the Kai next to her with an mischievous glint in her eye. "I'm just curious. How much did that pain you to say?"

"Believe me you have no idea how much agony I'm in right now!" the man quickly spat out, his features actually showing one of pain. A pain to his pride that is.

With the smile still on her face, the time goddess turned to him fully, hands on her hips. "Well it's too late old man! You can't take back those words now," she quipped, her smile now becoming cheeky. "And I'm going to make sure that history knows that the Elder Kai is getting soft for his age!"

"You little brat!" the Elder Kai cried out, the man reaching out to the woman in a fast movement for his age, but Chronoa was faster. Side stepping out of the way and making a beeline to the entrance, the sound of Elder Kai's shouts and curses coming from behind her only making her smile even more. Once she was outside, and floated down the rest of the steps, Chronoa stopped and took in a deep breath. Already she was beginning to feel better after being couped up in the Time Vault for so long, and now she wondered what she was going to do next. _Maybe some tea will do nicely_ she thought, liking the idea more and more the longer she stood there.

But before she would indulge herself, there was one thing she need to do.

Or more like there was some _one_ she needed to see.

* * *

In Conton City, the Time Patrollers that inhabited the place where going about there day to day business. Some where playing in the Hero Colosseum, excited about the new figures that had come out and people have been collecting and battling it out to see who was the best. Some patrollers, had managed to find love in the city and where spending time with their significant other, either taking a stroll through the small market place or enjoying the view on the small beach that was on the mountain. Some patrollers even spent there time training, preparing for whatever villain that would show up next.

And last one was what two people in particular where doing at this very moment.

Standing on top of one of the many mountains that surrounded Conton City, making sure that it was far a way as possible just in case, where two individuals; a blue skinned, female Majin, and a tanned Saiyan female. The Majin, who wore her antenna's like a side pony-tail, had bright red eyes, a stylish scarf adorning her neck and wore the outfit that was dubbed 'Dyno Woo-gi'. Black wristbands where wrapped around the woman's wrists, while she wore battle suit boots on her feet. The Majin was smiling at the woman in front of her, the tanned Sayian's spiked, black hair swaying with the wind, her eyes the same colour staring into the blue skinned woman's red orbs.

The Saiyan woman sported a blue, punk-style version of a student's skirt, a dark red sash wrapped around her waist and black shorts underneath. Tugging on her black, finger-less gloves so they where secure, the black haired woman wore on her torso a battle suit, that had been gifted to her by a woman named Amy. Lastly, adorning her feet where shoes similar to that of the Trunks hunting for the black star Dragon Balls except in blue with grey socks.

With the smile of her own, the Saiyan slammed her fist into her open palm. "Okay, Alaka, are you ready to get started?"

"Yes!" excitedly replied the Majin known as Alaka, taking her battle stance. On the outside, the woman was confident and ready, but on the inside she was nervous as hell. But she couldn't let Mayze, the Hero of Conton City, know that, otherwise she'd hold back on her, and she couldn't let that happen! Said woman then took her own stance, and Alaka could already feel the power coming off of her, her own excitement clearly evident. There was a moment of silence between the two fighters, the wind making a low howl the only sound around them.

After a couple of more seconds of silence, the battle had then begun. With incredible speed from Alaka, she let out a roar as she lunged at the stand still Saiyan, thrusting her fist. With a smile still on Mayze's lips, the warrior race woman caught the attack with her open palm, but in the process caused the ground beneath her feet to cave in slightly. With their eyes still locked onto one another, Mayze grasped the fist in her palm, using her other hand to take Alaka's arm, twisted and threw the Majin behind her. While in the air, the blue Majin easily somersaulted, landing easily on the floor before she turned to lunge again.

This time, Conton City's hero met Alaka half way, their fists connecting, which was then replaced with a kick. Soon their body's began to blur as a flurry of punches and kicks where thrown at one knew that the fight had just started, but for Mayze she having the time of her life at this time. Sure the adventures in time had their moments, but this was the first time in a long while since she felt the thrill of a fight. Plus, Alaka was giving it her all, so that added onto it too. But if there was one thing she knew indefinitely, it was that the Majin can go even further. All she needed was a little push. With that train of thought, Mayze dodged the next incoming fist with a side step, causing Alaka to lose balance and jumped into the air.

Pushing both of her hands in front of her, palms facing the blue skinned woman, Mayze unleashed a barrage of ki blasts and Alaka, upon seeing what the Conton City hero was doing, started to run. The Saiyan woman didn't let up, following and tracking the Majin with her blasts. Alaka weaved left and right, flipped here and there, explosions coming from all sides. Glaring at the woman above, Alaka brought two fingers to her forehead and immediately disappeared. She then reappeared behind the tan Saiyan, causing said woman to ceasefire and turn around. Quickly the blue Majin spread her fingers wide over her face, closed her eyes and Mayze knew what was coming next, but it was too late.

"Solar Flare!" shouted Alaka, blinding light burning into Mayze's black orbs. Once the move had finished it's purpose and temporarily blinded the warrior, Alaka wasted no time going in. Firstly, she went in with a few successful punches to the woman's face, Mayze letting out a grunt with each hit, following it up with a knee to the gut. The black haired woman clutched her stomach, in pain from the blow and then finally Alaka clasped her hands together, bringing them down like a sledgehammer on Mayze's back, the Saiyan went sailing to the ground, hitting it hard. Not letting up on her little assault, Alaka let out a war cry and raised her hand into the air, a little ball of purple energy appearing there before in manifested into something massive.

The Majin noticed that Mayze was slowly getting up, some minimal debris falling off of her body, and no doubt had regained her sight which meant she needed to act, _now_. So, with another yell, Alaka threw the now gigantic, energy ball downwards, it's target; the Saiyan warrior.

Having gained back what she lost, Mayze suddenly felt a tremendous power coming from above. Looking up, her vision was full of purple. _Shit!_ Mayze cursed in her thoughts, turning and spreading her arms out so she could catch the huge ball of energy. It was a struggle for the Hero of Conton City, gritting her teeth and groaning at the sheer power that had been produced by her partner. Unfortunately, however, it didn't end there. Back in the sky, Alaka decided to finish the fight, short that it was, and brought her hands in front of her, cupping them both together.

"Kaaaa-" Alaka began, now bringing in her hands to her side, concentrating her ki into the single point between her appendages, "-meeee-" pink energy had started to gather in the space of Alaka's cupped hands, "-haaaa-" and the small ball of energy expanded so that it was now perfectly snug in her hands, "-meeee-" with a thrust of her hands, Alaka finished off her incantation. "-HAAAAAAA!" Then, a streaming, powerful beam of pink energy suddenly shot out from her hands, travelling across until it collided itself on her other attack, putting more pressure and strain on Mayze.

Slowly, the ground beneath the Saiyan woman started cave in, and it was only a matter of seconds before she would get crushed by the sheer force of the two attacks. _It looks like I don't have a choice_ thought the strained Mayze, sinking into the ground a bit more. As it did, her eyes went from black to green, the woman now letting out a war cry that could pierce the heavens, as the two attacks that had smashed together finally exploded.

Alaka covered her eyes as the backlash came in full blast, the wind violently hitting her skin and the sound of the explosion nearly deafening her ears. Once it subsided, Alaka turned back to look, and stared in shock at the damage she had caused. Half of the mountain had been blown up, leaving behind a massive crater. But what shocked the woman more was what was in the middle of it all.

Flowing smooth, golden blonde hair cascaded down her back which stopped at her now more sharply defined toned waist. Jagged golden aura surrounded the woman's entire frame, as constant bio-electricity appeared here and there. And there where her eyes; sharp and green, a huge difference to the kind looking eyes that the blue Majin had seen before, but the ever present smile on the warrior's face hadn't changed at all. _Super Saiyan 3..._ she said in her thoughts. This was the first time since she had seen one up close and seeing it happen to the her made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"That was great, Alaka," complimented Mayze, her voice slightly gruffer than it's usual tone. "That attack would have hurt a lot more had I not transformed as soon as I could." Now that she said it, Alaka now noticed how little damage the woman had actually taken; just a few scraps and a slightly dirtier outfit. Other than that, she looked completely unfazed. Smiling still, Mayze took her battle stance once more, and without saying a word flew straight at the airborne Majin. Alaka, not wanting to lose this fight so quickly, raised her hand again, creating a miniature version of her last move and threw at Mayze with incredible speed.

Mayze continued to move forward, not even making an attempt to dodge the attack. Alaka found it strange, but just as her Vanishing Ball made contact with the warrior, she turned her body, spinning around the purple energy ball and used Rapid Movement. The next thing Alaka knew was her head being snapped back, a fist on her cheek as Mayze appeared in front of her. The tanned Saiyan started her barrage of punches, each one stronger than the last, Alaka thankful that her gum-like body was able to absorb some of the blows, but the pain was very real. Mayze then suddenly kicked the blue Majin, effectively launching Alaka backwards and followed her with teleportation.

The Hero of Conton City reappeared behind Alaka, again kicking the Majin in the back and repeated in the action a third time. Mayze hadn't finished yet, once more using Rapid Movement to get to Alaka faster, clasped her hands together and brought them down like a sledgehammer, hitting the blue Majin's stomach, making the woman plummet towards the crater of the mountain. The Majin didn't even get a chance to hit the ground when she felt a foot in her back, now being the fifth hit in this super mad dance of combos. Keeping up with her streak, Mayze followed Alaka, reaching out with her hand to take hold of the blue woman's ankle. Taking the appendage now in both hands, the Saiyan warrior began to spin around, Alaka closing her eyes and starting to get a bit nauseous, and with a cry, Mayze threw her partner, watching as she hit the ground, a dust covered cloud now forming around the area.

Mayze started to breath heavily at this point. Her Super Saiyan 3 form was now taking it's massive toll on her body, plus with the continual attacks she just performed, exhaustion was hitting her like a ton of bricks. For a while, there was no movement coming from Alaka's side, and Mayze was beginning to grow concerned. _Did I over do it?_

Just when she thought that she had, the Saiyan narrowed her eyes, her brows nearly crossing together as she saw the dust covered cloud started to expand toward in her direction. She was then suddenly met with two, blue hands coming out and before she had time to react, they grasped her firmly on her arms, their grip strong, coupled that with her tiredness, she couldn't get out of it. She could feel the outstretched arms begin to shake and retract, and before she knew it, Alaka appeared from the dust covered cloud, her voice roaring as she came at her fast and hard, her red orbs piercing her with her gaze as her head smashed into Mayze's face, her head snapping back.

Both women where near enough spent at this point, as the pair of fighters slowly fell back on the mountain's crater. They bounced in opposite directions, landing face down in the dirt, and then there was only silence. A pregnant pause, then, the first to break the quiet was Alaka, her fingers clenching into a fist as she tried to get up, her body telling her to stop but she refused to quit yet. Mayze was the same, rising onto one knee, her own limps screaming in agony. When the warrior and Majin finally stood up, they were both breathing heavily, but when they looked into each other eyes, red and green meeting, they had tired smiles on their faces.

Sluggishly, they got back into their battle positions, and after a couple of seconds watching the other, both let out a final, tired cry before lunging at one another. The pair went in with a fist, only one successfully landing. Mayze's golden, blonde hair reverted back to it's natural black, the blue fist that was on her cheek made her go backwards, the pair collapsing on one another in a tangle of limbs. Labored breaths were mixed into one, finally giving their body's what they wanted; rest. A giggle from Mayze suddenly escaped, which then turned into laughter. Alaka followed suit, and the fighters laughed until there sides hurt.

They weren't laughing at anything in particular and if anyone saw them laugh like this after a huge battle they just had, they would think they were crazy. Neither cared though, and continued to laugh until they could no more. Once the laughter had turned back into little giggles and then nothing, the pair remained quiet, the gentle breeze soothing their aching forms.

"It looks like won," whispered Alaka, her ear pressed against the Saiyan's chest, listening to her now steady heartbeat.

"Yeah, you did," said Mayze. "I'm proud of you, Alaka." Warmth and pride filled the Majin's chest from the compliment, a pink hue spreading on the blue woman's cheeks and her eyes shined in admiration for the woman below her. "I'm also sorry," the Saiyan whispered, Alaka now growing in concern. Raising herself up, the Majin hovered over Conton City's hero.

"What for?" Alaka couldn't think of any reason for Mayze to apologize for.

The Saiyan's black eyes shifted away from worried red. "I was enjoying the fight so much that I forgot that this was only training, and went too far. I'm sorry." Mayze didn't see it, but the Majin smiled at her, the concern look fading away. Alaka was happy, really happy, that the Saiyan warrior cared about her, but she knew that she needed to address something.

"Mayze," Alaka called out softly, "look at me." It took a moment, but the black haired woman did as she asked. When she looked back, the blue Majin cupped the warrior's cheek and leaned her head forward. Mayze's eyes widened a fraction when Alaka's lips touched her's in a kiss, but they soon closed, both of her hands finding the Majin's waist, enjoying the feel of the blue skinned woman's lips on her's. Breaking away, their foreheads touched.

"Thank you, Mayze, for caring about me," said Alaka, moving away so she could look at her partner in the eyes. She smiled. "But I'm glad you didn't hold back. If anyone like Demigra, Towa, Mira or even Dabura showed up, they won't show any mercy on us. We need to be prepared for anything." Seeing reason, the tanned woman nodded her head in agreement. "Besides," Alaka continued, now showing a cheeky smile, "if you _had_ held back, I would have beaten your sorry butt!"

All of a sudden, the Majin let out a shriek as she was flipped, now being on the bottom, a look of surprise on her blue features. She stared as Mayze gave her a cocky smirk, one eyebrow raised. "Does that mean your ready for another round?" Mayze asked, her exhaustion all but forgotten about.

"Maybe later." Alaka smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around the warriors neck. "But right now, there's something else I want more," she said, bringing Mayze down and closing her eyes.

The Saiyan warrior met her half way, happy to oblige.

* * *

 **Did you expect that near the end? See you next time!**

 **Main moves used by the characters in order of use (because again, crappy description):**

 **Alaka - Super Vanishing Ball, Majin Kamehameha, Vanishing Ball**

 **Mayze - Super Mad Dance**


End file.
